Hope or Despair
by arwen-evenstar2
Summary: A young Estel follows his brothers on a hunt and runs into a prejudice elf out for his blood.COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Well here it is ch 1!! This is a co-authored thing between Rhonda and myself, all reviews are welcome!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Ok enough with the head's up!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~  
  
Estel awoke to the sounds of laughter. When he opened his eyes he saw Elrohir and Elladan engaged in a pillow fight. Elrohir, noticing Estel had awakened, quickly came to his side. "How are you feeling little one?" He asked.  
  
Estel smiled and said "much better thank you."  
  
Elladan approached, "Good news now we can go hunting and replenish the kitchens."  
  
Estel sighed knowing his Ada would not let him go. He was trying to get over a virus.  
  
As he was thinking Elrond entered the room.  
  
"Estel you're awake."  
  
"Yes Ada I am" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling my son?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I'm fine, can I go on the hunt?"  
  
Elrond laughed at his over excited son and said, "Not this time you still are not well."  
  
Estel pouted and told himself he would go anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch the twins were preparing to leave they came and bid Estel goodbye and said that they would be back in a fortnight.  
  
Estel smiled and muttered," Yes I will see you soon."  
  
Elrond stared at the 7 year old boy.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing Ada." Aragorn said, already knowing exactly how he would sneak out.  
  
"Ada I am sleepy now."  
  
"Alright, sleep well my son I will try to get some work done while you rest."  
  
Little did he know that Estel had no plan on sleeping.  
  
As soon as Elrond left, Estel jumped up to pack. A wave of dizziness caught him off guard and he had to steady himself. He needed to lay back down but his desire to follow his brothers was greater.  
  
He finished packing and snuck down the tree next to his window careful not to be caught.  
  
As Elrond sat in his study his thoughts wandered to his mortal son and hoped he would fully recover soon from his fever. If he stayed in bed it should be gone in a day or two.  
  
Aragorn laughed out loud as he made it past the gate. He realized he had not brought his bow in his hurry to leave.  
  
"No matter." he said to himself. "I will still find Ro and Dan and be back before father finds out I am gone."  
  
Aragorn quickly made it to the boundary of Imaldris. He was quite tired because he was not well yet. He shivered in spite of the warm day.  
  
His body was telling him to return home but the thrill of the hunt was greater. As he made his way over to the river he saw his brothers on the other shore. There was no way to catch them if he went around so he dove in to swim across.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was tired of work and went to find Estel. He could see the disappointment in his eyes this morning because he couldn't go with his brothers. Elrond thought maybe a picnic indoors would take his mind off it.  
  
He went to the kitchens to get the food. Now happy with his picnic basket in hand he went into Estel's room to surprise him.  
  
"ESTEL!" he called thinking the boy was hiding.  
  
After an hour of searching he realized Estel was gone. He heard the door slam in the foyer and jumped up calling to his son as he ran downstairs only to see Elohir and Elladan.  
  
"What not happy we came back early?" Elohir said.  
  
"Your brother, have you seen him?" Elrond's voice was tinged with worry.  
  
"No." Elladan replied. "Is he not here?"  
  
Once again the three searched all of Imaldris. Elrond and Elladan met back in the foyer. Erlohir walked up with tears in his eyes clutching a piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?!" Elrond snapped.  
  
He snatched the paper from him and read it.  
  
Gone to hunt with Ro and Dan.  
  
Be back soon.  
  
Don't worry Ada.  
  
Estel.  
  
Elrond looked out it was already dark and his son had not returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estel lay shivering on the opposite bank. It had taken a long time to swim across and all his energy was spent.  
  
"I'll just lay here for a moment and rest." he thought as his head began to throb. The fever was back with a vengence and he fell into a fitful sleep. He did not see an elf approach him.  
  
It was one of the older elflings in Elladan's archery class. Aragorn cringed at the sight of him.  
  
"So now you are all alone!" the elfling sneered. "Where are your brothers and Ada now, you filthy Edain?"  
  
Estel tried to stand, fury blazing in his silver eyes, but the fever quickly brought him down again.  
  
"I will show you that your precious family will not miss you if you were gone!"  
  
With that he hit Aragorn in the head and the boy went down. Thaynes carried him off to the supply shed in Imaldris and bound and gagged the human.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was frantic.  
  
"We will leave in an hour to find your brother!"  
  
How could he have not known Estel would sneak off? Why had he not checked on him earlier? Unshed tears filled his eyes. He wiped them away.  
  
'No time for tears now.' he thought. ' I must find my little one first.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thaynes laughed as Estel struggled to catch his breath after each kick Thaynes delivered to his ribs. He had heard several crack and with the last one it had become difficult for the young man to breathe.  
  
"ADA!" he cried.  
  
"Your Ada is not here." laughed Thaynes. "He will never be burdened with you again. I will see to that."  
  
Thaynes hated that Lord Elrond could love a human.  
  
Humans were weak and fragile things which should be wiped off Middle Earth he thought. However, he would get rid of this one personally.  
  
TBC....... 


	2. Revenge is sweet

Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Ok enough with the head's up!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lord Elrond and the twins had begun searching the woods surrounding Imaldris, but darkness was falling fast and soon it would be too dark to see little Estel's trail.  
  
Elrond just knew they needed to find Estel and they needed to find him now. He felt a sense of urgency to find his youngest, and it wasn't just parental worry. He had a feeling of dread that was knotting up his stomach. He feared something worse than an illness on a chilly night had befallen his youngest son.  
  
Night had now blanketed all of Imaldris in it's folds, and it was now too dark to see Estel's trail. A summer storm had moved in with the darkness and began to dump it's contents upon the valley with uncontrolled fury.  
  
"Ada, I fear we cannot continue on in this weather" Elrohir shouted above the wind. "We can no longer see his trail in this, we must go back! We shall pick up the search at first light."  
  
"No! We have to find him!" Elrond screamed at the younger twin.  
  
"We will Ada, but all that can be accomplished from staying out here is one or more of us being injured," Elladan joined the argument. He too wanted nothing more than to continue the search, but he knew that it was foolish and impossible to do so.  
  
Elrond saw the truth in his son's words and finally agreed to return to Imaldris to wait for first light and the storm to break.  
  
As they turned toward the Last Homely House all of their thoughts were on a young human boy that meant so much to them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain, that was all that Estel knew. Was there ever anything before the pain? If there was Estel did not remember it, and what made the pain worse was that he did not know why all of this was being done to him.  
  
"Why Thaynes? Why do you hate me so?" Estel whispered brokenly.  
  
"Because you are a stupid worthless edain! That's why! You do not belong in Imaldris and certainly not in the House of Lord Elrond!" Thaynes threw back at the young human angrily. "I don't see how Lord Elrond and the twins can stand you! I don't know why they have replaced me with a worthless creature such as yourself!" he continued. "I used to be their favorite, but not since you came to Imaldris!"  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Thaynes was having a great day. His archery had never been better. He was currently in Lord Elladan's archery class and he had hit the center of the target every time!  
  
The one dark spot on the day, however, was that the human, Estel, was also in Lord Elladan's class today. That human constantly missed the center and occasionally the target all together, and though Thaynes had hit the target in the center every time Estel still got more praise from Lord Elladan than he did.  
  
That just wasn't fair in Thaynes book. Why did that stupid human deserve praise? He was clumsy, a slow, and had horrible aim.  
  
Lord Elladan called for the last shots of the session to be fired. Thaynes drew his bow, notched his arrow and prepared to fire. He was determined that he would make this a completely perfect session. Just as he began to let the arrow fly Estel accidentally bumped into Thaynes' shoulder, sending his arrow flying over the target by at least a foot.  
  
"Why you clumsy, useless edain!" Thaynes hissed. "Look what you did! You made me miss the shot and ruined my perfect record for the day!"  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Thaynes" Estel stuttered pathetically.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry?" Thaynes all but screamed.  
  
"Is there something amiss here?" Inquired a voice  
  
Both turned to see Lord Elrond himself standing over the pair listening to the exchange. "Oh Ada!" sobbed Estel. "Practice didn't go well at all and I accidentally bumped into Thaynes and made him miss and now I-I-I think he hates me!"Estel finished and buried his face in his father's robes.  
  
"It is alright my son. He doesn't hate you and I am sure your archery is coming along just fine little one." Elrond soothed.  
  
He then turned his eyes on Thaynes "Thaynes was all that harshness really necessary? You missed, it was an accident, do not be so cruel." Elrond scolded.  
  
With that said Elrond led a still distressed Estel away from the target range and back toward Imaldris, leaving Thaynes all alone with his rage.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir always favor you! I can't imagine why! You are slow, clumsy, and worthless being! You will never compare to an elf! Your entire race is an abomination!" Thaynes screamed at Estel. Kicking him with each insult as if to punctuate his point.  
  
Estel merely groaned and tried to curl up into a ball. His chest felt as though it was on fire. It was increasingly hard to breathe and he didn't know how much more of this he could take.  
  
"Please Thaynes, please stop. No more." Estel begged.  
  
"No more?" Thaynes sneered. "You will get much much more! For now you truly will get everything that you have coming to you for trying to mix with the elves, you are not worthy!"  
  
With that the beating began all over again and with one final kick to the head, little Estel fell into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Nightmares

Ok everyone!! Sorry this is so late!!!! I (Arwen) Have been out of town for about a week and my co-author Rhonda didn't want to post without me, so that is why this is so late!!! Hope you all enjoy and as always please r/r!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Ok enough with the head's up!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The twins watched their father pace back and forth across his study. Elrohir swore that the floor actually had a groove in it from where his father did that every time he was worried, and with 3 sons, two of them twins, that was a lot!  
  
"Ada, maybe you should rest for awhile" Elladan suggested hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Ada, you should take some rest, we will find Estel on the morrow, but there is no sense exhausting yourself, Estel will need you in full health." Elrohir added his thoughts to the argument.  
  
"Do you think I do not know this? Do you think me incapable of taking care of myself? You know nothing!" Elrond snapped at his sons.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir took a step back from their father. He had never snapped at them like that before. True they had annoyed him on occasion with their endless pranks and troubled hunts and expeditions, but they had never seen his anger directed at them this way before.  
  
"W w we're sorry Ada" Elrohir said softly, his eyes glued to his feet. "We only meant to help"  
  
Elladan said nothing only looked at his father as if he had never seen him before.  
  
Elrond sighed "I am sorry ionnath nin, I know that you only wish to help. Perhaps I will take rest, but you should do the same, I will see you both at first light." he finished in a soft tone, his emotions once again under control.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir sighed in relief, this was their Ada, the one that they knew and loved so much.  
  
"Very well" Elladan said just as softly  
  
"Good night Ada" Elrohir added  
  
"Yes good night Ada" Elladan echoed his brother  
  
"Idh mae ionnath nin" Elrond replied.  
  
The twins exited Elrond's study noiselessly. As they did so Elrond sighed and went through the door that led to his private chambers. The elf lord sank into a chair by the last embers of the fire, and stared into them blankly.  
  
'I should have known that Estel would try and follow his brothers! How could I not have known? He was so disappointed about being left behind, and this is just the kind of thing he would pull.' Elrond berated himself silently.  
  
Elrond continued to brood silently whilst staring intently into the dying embers of the fire. 'I have this impending sense of doom, something horrible is happening to Estel at this very moment! I have been feeling this for days, yet I ignored it! Why??' Elrond sighed, he knew the answer to his own question. 'Because I thought everything was fine, all of my sons were home, not getting into too much trouble, it was plain cockiness on my part.' he thought mournfully.  
  
'Some wise elf lord, I've been having premonitions for millennia, and I ignore all the signs when it concerns my family. It was simply fooling myself thinking that I knew everything and ignoring all the warnings, and now little Estel is paying the price.' with that disturbing thought in mind the elf lord finally drifted into an uneasy sleep still staring blankly at the dying fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first sensation that Estel felt upon awakening was the rough floor scratching against his bare back. Then the pain hit. Though he tried not to make a sound he could not bite back the moan of pure agony that fought to escape.  
  
"So I see little Estel has decided to wakey poo, awww isn't that sweet" Thaynes taunted in a honey sweet tone. "It doesn't hurt does it?" He sneered at the small boy.  
  
"No?" he asked after he saw the look of defiance on Estel's face and in his eyes. "Well, I'll just have to fix that!"  
  
Thaynes took out a long piece of leather that had a handle and little pieces of glass and metal worked through the braids. It was a homemade whip.  
  
"What do you think of my new toy? I made it myself. I have heard many reports on how much whips hurt, and so I thought I would make one just to see if I could and I thought you would be perfect to test it out on" He grinned evilly at the small boy.  
  
Thaynes rolled the still weak human over on his stomach so his back was exposed.  
  
'This can't be good' Estel thought. He heard a slight whistling sound and then......  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Estel couldn't help it, he screamed in pain as he felt the glass and metal shards rip through the bare exposed skin on his back. Tears pooled in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks as the whip was cruelly brought down again and again....  
  
"Ada" Estel sobbed "help me please"  
  
"Your Ada is not here!" laughed Thaynes "he is not even really your Ada! He would be disgusted by your weakness! Any elfling could have easily handled this much pain! You are just a weak echil!" he hissed.  
  
Pain was Estel's whole world. Not just the physical pain from the beating that he was receiving, but the nagging thought that maybe Thaynes was right was tearing him apart inside. The pain of that thought, that his family really didn't love him or care for him, hurt worse than ANY physical wounds ever could.  
  
Suddenly, as quickly as the beating had started it was over. Estel could no longer feel anything but agony. He saw his own blood creating a puddle around him as it drained from his ruined back.  
  
Thaynes swiftly kicked Estel over onto his back, and Estel sobbed in pain as he felt his abused flesh rub against the hard floor.  
  
"You must be thirsty! All that screaming! I think I will take pity on a poor pathetic creature and give you something to drink" Thaynes sneered at Estel.  
  
He then forced a waterskin into Estel's mouth and began pouring it's vile tasting contents down Estel's throat.  
  
Estel sputtered and tried to spit out the horrid liquid, but Thaynes' hand on his throat kept Estel from spitting the nasty stuff out.  
  
After Thaynes was satisfied that Estel had drank enough of the foul liquid the removed the waterskin from Estel's mouth and his hand from Estel's throat and watched gleefully as Estel tried to heave the liquid back out of his stomach. "What was that awful stuff" Estel whispered brokenly.  
  
Thaynes was pleased to notice that the defiant gleam had left Estel's eyes. Estel truly felt as if their was no longer a reason to keep fighting. He was convinced that his elven family didn't love him, if they did why were they not here? Why did they not help him now?  
  
"What you don't like my drink? Don't worry Mellon nin, it is merely something to ensure that you have a pleasant rest" Thaynes coldly mocked the young boy.  
  
Estel's stomach began to churn, 'ugg, as if I wasn't feeling bad enough' Estel thought pitifully. He began to feel hot, then he was freezing, his whole body ached and his mind was begging for the bliss of unconsciousness.  
  
But Estel felt sure that if he gave into the darkness pulling at him that he would never again wake to see the light. 'But why not give in?' a voice in Estel's mind whispered 'You have no family, no one loves you, no one cares, why go through all this pain for nothing? You could be free of it all, all you have to do is given in to the darkness' it whispered seductively in his mind.  
  
Finally with one final pain filled sob Estel sank into the darkness, where there was no more pain or despair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond bolted up out of his light doze and literally jumped to his feet. He shuddered as he recalled what awoke him. He had heard Estel cry out for him!!! He knew that his youngest was in incredible danger and pain. But the worst was the feelings he got from Estel, his youngest was filled with despair, and was giving up the fight.  
  
'Do not lose estel ion nin, we are coming for you' Elrond sent that thought out, hoping that it would somehow reach his youngest before it was too late.  
  
TBC....  
  
Ion nin- My son  
  
Mellon nin- my friend  
  
Ada-Father or Daddy  
  
Idh mae ionnath nin-rest well my sons  
  
Additional AN:  
  
Iawen Londea: Thanks for the great reviews!! Hope this chapter meets with your approval as well!!  
  
Ice Cube: Yes we are fond of a lot of Estel torture. It's getting closer to where they find Estel! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Cannon Police: Ummm sorry? Sorry you have so many problems with this fic, maybe we can clear up a few? Let's keep in mind this is a very young elf, and yes he is a special case, also Thaynes has no knowledge of who Estel really is, he believes that he is just a human Elrond has taken in. We realize he is at odds with usual elf behavior, but I suppose we did not make that clear enough, we shall try to be a little more clear in the future. Ummm so let's just label this fic an AU and hopefully that will make it an easier read for all. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Constructive criticism is always welcome, thanks for pointing those things out.  
  
Aemilia Rose: Next chapter's up!!! Hope you like it!!! Thanks for taking the time out to review!  
  
Songbird: Thanks! Yes that is always so annoying!!! Elrond and co are going to be kicking themselves when they discover Estel!! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Firniswin: hehe, yeah we are mean to little Estel, but it's SO fun!!! Lol!! Next chapter's here!! Let us know what you think!  
  
Hehe!! Well there it is!!! Ch 3! Lol See that little button down there???? It says Submit Review???? Push it and let us know what ya think!!!! Well, till next time!  
  
Namaarie everyone! 


	4. Does that Elf seem suspicious to you?

Well here it is!!! Hehe, don't kill us!!! It clears up the cliffie!!!  
  
*backs up slowly*  
  
hehe uh enjoy?  
  
*runs*  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Ok enough with the head's up!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Morning dawned beautifully around Imaldris. The sun was shining, the birds were all singing, and everything looked refreshed from a night's rest. However, there were three creatures, elves, who looked as if the night had done them no good, and they had seen little to no rest.  
  
The twins looked like walking zombies, their skin was much paler than normal, and they both had black marks under their eyes. All of these things were VERY uncommon for elves. For elves seldom needed rest, but the fatigue in the two was not caused from a night of missed sleep, but from a night of worry, grief, and self recrimination.  
  
If the twins looked bad, Lord Elrond looked horribly worse. His face was practically painted with worry, and self recrimination. He looked as though he hadn't slept in months. He resembled death warmed over.  
  
All three were preparing their horses along with Glorfindel. They were all preparing to depart again to search for Estel.  
  
Unbeknownst to them a lithe figure was watching their every move. 'Hmmm they are preparing to go out to search for that worthless echil again' Thaynes thought 'Perhaps I can show them that he is not worth their time, not that they would find him anyway.'  
  
With those thoughts in mind Thaynes entered the courtyard and approached the elven lord's steeds.  
  
"Suilad brannon nin" Thaynes greeted upon entering the courtyard.  
  
All four Elf Lords looked up startled at the voice. They had been so wrapped up in preparation and grief they did not hear Thaynes' approach. For a moment it seemed as though no one was going to reply to Thaynes' cheerful greeting, but finally Glorfindel came to Elrond and the twin's rescue.  
  
"Suilad young Thaynes. What brings you out here this early in the morning?" Glrofindel greeted politely.  
  
"Just the bright sunshine brannon nin. Tell me what ails the lords Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir?" Thaynes asked looking at the three peculiarly.  
  
"Estel is missing. Please, look for him around here, or send someone to find us immediately if he returns" Glorfindel answered, watching Thaynes closely. He sensed that something was not right here. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something was undoubtably amiss.  
  
"Oh what a shame. The poor little thing, I will keep an eye out for him. What did he do? Go for a walk and get lost in the woods?" Thaynes sneered. Then he recovered himself quickly "I will aid in the search for him here and keep an eye out in case he should return." he finished with unconvincing pity and determination.  
  
Elrond, having finally managed to acknowledge his presence, nodded to the young elf. "Hannon le Thaynes" the elf lord said quietly.  
  
As Thaynes headed out of the courtyard and towards the woods Glorfindel told Elrond and the twins of his suspicions about Thaynes.  
  
"I think we should follow him brannon nin" Glorfindel stated. "He is hiding something, and I don't like it, or his expression and emotions when the subject of Estel was brought up" he finished.  
  
"Do you think he knows where Estel is?" Elladan questioned, finally coming out of his stupor.  
  
This grabbed the attention of the others as well.  
  
"I don't know Elladan, but something is not right with that young one, and I for one think it is worth checking out." Glorfindel stated. "Brannon nin, you and your sons can follow him and see what he is up too, I will continue the search for Estel around Imaldris, that way if we are wrong in our assumptions about Thaynes someone will still be searching for Estel elsewhere." Glorfindel finished.  
  
The others nodded and all headed in the direction that Thaynes had taken. He obviously was not worried about being followed as he left a very plain trail. They all followed it deep into the woods surrounding Imaldris. This was a part that was seldom used anymore.  
  
Then in the distance the twins spotted a small shack. 'Wonder what that is doing all the way out here' they all thought. Suddenly, they all heard a sound that made their blood run as cold as ice water through their veins, it was screaming. Not just any screaming but a blood-curdling inhuman sound that made all of them freeze in their tracks, mainly because they all recognized that voice, even if it was full of pain now instead of the joy and laughter that usually filled it.  
  
It was, with out a doubt, Estel. Then, perhaps even more disturbing than the screaming, was the dead silence that followed that sent all three elves rushing for the shack.  
  
TBC........  
  
Oops? Another cliffie, did I do that??? Bad Rhonda!!  
  
Hehe, well, uh, r/r anyway!!!  
  
*runs and hides*  
  
Namaarie everyone! 


	5. Search ended

Well here it is everyone!!! Sorry it took so long!!! Both of us have been extremely busy!! Well enough blabing! On with it!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Songbird: Yeah you'd think he would be smarter than that, but I suppose not! I'm afraid there's a wee bit more pain before it all gets better!! Hehe don't hurt us!  
  
Iawen Londea: *shudders* Ok ok!! Update's here!! Just don't hurt us!!! Hehe, hope ya like! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Firniswin: hehe next part!! Here ya go!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Elendrila: Rhonda and I are sorry about the short chapters, we both just kinda end where we feel is a good place to stop, or if we lose inspiration. Thanks for the review though!! We will try and make the chapters longer in the future!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: eep!! *runs and hides* ok ok!! Next chapter's here!! Don't hurt us!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Estel stirred when he felt someone shaking him roughly. He groaned softly as he realized that Thaynes had returned from where ever it was that he went.  
  
'Oh Valar he's back, and he does NOT look happy' Estel thought glumly to himself. 'I wonder what happened to him'  
  
"Time to wake up you filthy adan" Thaynes sneered at his prisoner. "Your family is still looking for you, you little brat!" He hissed "They have not yet learned that you are a useless adan and you are not worth their time."  
  
He pulled out a small elven dagger and cut slits down Estel's forearms. Estel could do nothing to stop Thaynes or to move away for he was still tied down too tightly to move. All he could to was cry out from the excruciating pain that the dagger was causing him.  
  
"Please, no more" Estel whispered brokenly. "Just no more"  
  
"Would you like it all to end?" Thaynes sneered. "That can be arranged. You are pathetic! I think I will put you out of your misery, and the rest of Middle Earth's!"  
  
With that said, the elfling raised the dagger above his head and plunged it down, intending for it to go straight into Estel's heart and kill him swiftly. However, at that moment something unexpected happened, Elrond and his sons burst into the small room, and upon seeing the situation gave startled yells of outrage. This startled Thaynes and instead of hitting Estel in the heart the dagger veered off course a little and hit just next to Estel's heart.  
  
With a cry of primal rage Elrond launched himself at Thaynes and all but threw the elfling off of his youngest. Thaynes would have gone flying out the door if the twins had not been standing there.  
  
Elladan was beyond furious. He caught Thaynes with the accuracy of his kind, but it was not his intention to break the young one's fall, but to stop his flight and to make sure that when he did fall he would not be getting up again for a long while.  
  
Thaynes cowered at the absolute rage that gleamed in the elf lord's silver eyes. Well, the eyes that were normally silver, now they were almost pitch black with rage.  
  
Elladan pulled him roughly to his feet. "Is the adan really worth all this?" Thaynes threw at him.  
  
"Much more than you are" Elladan and Elrohir answered at the same time. With that Elladan threw the elfling into the nearest wall with as much strength as he dared, for although he wanted to kill him, he knew that slaying the young one would not solve anything at the moment, so he jsut simply knocked him unconscious, hard.  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond had rushed over to his youngest and quickly gauged the situation. It was not good. Estel had several cuts, bruises, and contusions, and as the elf lord placed a hand on his youngest's head he felt the unnatural heat there. He also suspected that there was some from of poison in his system. However, the worst of all these was the dagger that was still sticking out of Estel's chest. Elrond noted that it was not in Estel's heart, but it was dangerously close, and he was afraid to pull it out because it could be in a major artery. The placing was about right for one. Also it seemed that it was because the wound was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Estel" Elrond called softly. He needed to bring the boy to awareness. The more alert he was the more the elf lord could gauge about his situation. Estel did not even bat and eyelash.  
  
The elf lord could feel tears welling up in his eyes at his youngest's lack of response. Then he noticed something and gave a cry of alarm.  
  
Estel was not breathing. His chest was completely still. Elrohir had noticed also and tears of sorrow were rolling down his fair cheeks.  
  
"Estel, tithen ion nin please do not leave us yet. It is far to early." Elrond whispered brokenly. Mithril colored tears poured down the mighty elf lord's face. It seemed he had lost the small boy. And he had thought that this one had such an important future ahead of him. Elrond just couldn't believe he had been wrong. Now hope truly was lost.  
  
With that thought in mind all three elves sobbed for the loss of their youngest.  
  
TBC......  
  
*backs away from scary crowd*  
  
we'll make it better!! More will be coming soon!!  
  
*glances nervously around at all the scary readers*  
  
K, well in that case:  
  
Grabs Rhonda's hand and runs  
  
Namaarie everyone! 


	6. Rush against time

*Peeks out nervously*  
  
is it safe to come out?  
  
Well here we are again!!! Hope you guys like this chapter!!! Don't kill us!!! Hehe,  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, don't feel like it!  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Firniswin: I'm so sorry your sick!! *sends virtual get well medicine* And I think it's SO great one of your stories is going to be filmed!!! Congradulations!!! Feel free to explode anytime! *huggles* thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Araya Arwen: *blushes* your fav story?? Wow!!!! Thanks!! *beams* yes, wouldn't we all like to get our hands on the little brat!! Hehe!! No worries, what goes around comes around! *grin*  
  
Arifel: hehe, who said he dies??? We didn't say that did we Rhonda? Oh we did?? Well keep reading!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: eep!! Ok ok, more's here!! Don't hurt us!! *hides*  
  
Elendrila: *beams* thanks!! No worries, read on!! It'll be ok!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
*HUGGLES ALL REVIEWERS* We broke 20 reviews!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
K on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The broken elf lord placed his hand over his youngest son's heart in despair. How would he deal with the loss of his youngest son? Especially so early in life?  
  
Then Elrond felt something under his fingers that made his heart soar with hope. A heartbeat, Estel's heartbeat to be more specific.  
  
It was weak and erratic, but it was there, perhaps there was still hope for them all.  
  
Elrond then turned to the twins and stated, "He still lives, but only just. We must make with all speed back to Imaldris, there I have the proper herbs to heal him. Bring Thaynes with us Elladan, and be swift, Estel's life hangs in the balance, Noro!"  
  
With that Elrond scooped up the ruined body of his youngest son and dashed out of the shack with all the speed he dared. He could not run for fear that he would hurt the boy further.  
  
Elrohir rushed after his father keeping his eyes on his little brother the whole time.  
  
Elladan glared down at Thaynes with a look of utter disgust. He then picked up the unconscious elfling, taking no time to be gentle about it, and raced after his father and his brother, silently vowing that Thaynes would pay for all the pain he put Estel through, and that he would truly suffer if Estel..... No he wouldn't even think that! Estel would make it!  
  
All of the elves sent their own silent prayers to the Valar to keep Estel with them. They all knew that this return home would be one of the longest of their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Elrond could think of was getting Estel back to Imaldris. His entire mind was filled with Estel, monitoring his condition and thinking of what he could do for him once he got him back to Imaldris.  
  
One small part of his mind registered that both of his sons were following him and that Elladan had done as he asked and brought Thaynes with them. Thaynes.. Elronds countenance darkened at the thought of the elfling. That young one was in for it as soon as Estel was on the mend. Elrond sighed, he hated to cause Thaynes' parents the heart break of losing their child to banishment but Thaynes deserved no less, his actions defied elf laws and the code of decency that all elves lived by.  
  
Lord Elrond was thrown out of these thoughts by a soft moan from Estel. He looked down at the boy. 'How could he be conscious?' Elrond wondered to himself.  
  
Just then Estel arched up and began twitching and convulsing, all the while moaning in pain. Elrond was forced to stop and set Estel on the ground. "Ada what is wrong with him?" Elrohir questioned fearfully as he and Elladan both froze in their tracks. Fear for their little brother shone in their grey eyes.  
  
"I know not my sons." Elrond stated. Just as he finished his sentence Estel went limp. All three elves paled and Elrond's hand flew to his son's chest to check for his heart beat. He found none. Estel was not breathing and his heart had stopped.  
  
The twins read this in their fathers eyes, and their fear escalated. In his concern for Estel Elladan completely forgot what he was doing and dropped Thaynes. The elf landed with a *thud* on the hard forest floor, but the twins payed no attention. All their focus was on their little brother who was trying to leave them.  
  
They both knelt beside the young boy ready to aid their father in any way they could.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes and concentrated completely on his youngest. The little one was still not breathing and his heart was still. Elrond began calling for him, calling him back to the light silently. Telling him that it was not yet his time to leave them.  
  
This got no response from Estel. One minute passed, nothing.  
  
The twins were holding their breath as well, both praying for their father's succeed, for they knew what he was trying to do.  
  
Two minutes, still nothing.  
  
Elrond began to become frustrated. It wasn't working. Tears poured down the mighty elf lord's face. Estel could not leave them, he didn't think he could handle that.  
  
Three minutes, Estel was still limp and lifeless.  
  
Elrond would not give up, he could not give up. He continued to call Estel back to the light. He put everything that he had into trying to heal Estel.  
  
Four minutes, still nothing.  
  
Tears ran down Elladan and Elrohir's faces. It just couldn't be true! Estel could not be dead!  
  
Five minutes, Estel still did not stir.  
  
All the elves closed their eyes in defeat.  
  
*gasp* Estel took a huge breath of air.  
  
The twins sagged leaning on each other to keep from falling on their backs on the ground.  
  
Elrond sighed in relief. Estel had come back to them, now how long he stayed depended on how quickly they made it to Imaldris. Elrond's face set itself in grim determination, they would make it in time. He quickly picked up his precious burden and set out for Imaldris once more, the twins on his heels, with Elladan having to run back quickly and pick up a forgotten Thaynes.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Well see, that wasn't too bad a cliffie was it!! Ok, so it wasn't exactly not a cliffie it wasn't too bad.  
  
*looks around at angry crowd*  
  
ok, so maybe you think so  
  
*once again grabs Rhonda's hand and flees* 


	7. Checking the damage

We're back!!! Lol!!  
  
Sorry this is late, meant to post last night and my internet went kablooy!! Oh well!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!! And as always r/r!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: *SIGH* NOT saying it again!!! But if you sue, just to warn you, I have NOTHING!!!! Just my computer, so you won't get much. Rhonda might though, don't know! *grins evilly*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Iawen Londea: lol np! Glad for the extra review!! Glad you are enjoying this!! Hope you like this chapter too! Wow just noticed you've reviewed every chapter!!! *huggles Iawen* *hands out cookie to Iawen* Thanks!  
  
Firniswin: lol!! We weren't trying to cause you more pain, well maybe this chapter will make up for it when you get back from camp??? Hope you have a great time at camp! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Elendrila: *grins* thanks!!! Lol @ Mr. Burns impression! That's great! Hope this chapter is to your liking as well!  
  
Aemilia Rose: *chuckles* Hmmmmm it COULD be AU, guess you'll just have to read and find out! Lol!! We won't leave it there, forever! Next chapter's here! Don't hurt us!  
  
Anime Elvengirl: lol!!! Everyone wants to kill Thaynes! Hehe! Don't worry too much 'bout him, if there is anything left of him when Rhonda and I get through with him you can have him! Lol!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Arifel: *grins* thanks!! We haven't even begun torturing that poor boy yet, read on! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Whew! That's everybody!!! *huggles all reviewers* Thanks guys!!!!!! You're the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lord Elrond and the twins burst into the last homely house as if the Dark Lord himself was on their heels. Elrond's only thought was for his youngest, Estel would not last much longer. He had to get Estel home where he could treat his youngest. Estel already had a high fever, and was moaning in pain when they arrived home. Elrond was not sure if the fever was caused from injury or if it was from poison, but either way was bad.  
  
Elrond quickly carried his son upstairs and laid Estel gently onto his bed. Then he sent Elrohir for his healing herbs and to get water to heat and boil. Then he sent Elladan to take Thaynes to a temporary confinement cell, and then to help Elrohir. Once the twins were sent on their tasks Elrond removed Estel's tunic and began to assess the damage. He winced in sympathy. Estel's whole chest was black and blue and there was a place in the middle that looked as if something heavy had hit it, and it was now swollen and it appeared as if that area could have blood poisoning as well.  
  
Several ribs were broken, that was an understatement, it seemed to the elf lord that more of Estel's ribs were broken than were healthy. Elrond also noted that Estel's back hardly had any flesh left at all so many lacerations covered it. Estel also suffered from a broken wrist and several small bruises and contusions, but what really worried the elf lord was the wheezing sound coming from Estel's lungs.  
  
Elrond placed his ears to Estel's chest and confirmed his fears, Estel had punctured a lung. Elrond now felt a sense of urgency, he had to pull the rib that was sticking into Estel's lung out, and patch the hole or Estel's lung would collapse and he would die.  
  
Elrond felt torn, he didn't know what to do. If he operated on Estel he could die because of the fever and other injuries, but if he didn't operate on Estel he would surely die. It was not a choice really, Elrond had to do everything he possibly do to try and save Estel. However, the mighty elf healer was not looking forward to this case. He had no time to lose, he needed to administer some fever reducing herbs, but unfortunately he could not use the one's that would keep Estel from waking, and put him into a healing sleep, for he was afraid if he made Estel sleep he would not awake.  
  
At that moment Glorfindel burst into the room followed closely by the twins who were carrying enough healing herbs and water to heal a small army.  
  
"I heard you had found Estel, and he was in great need of medical assistance, how fares he?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Ada we have the herbs and water that you requested, how is Estel?" Elrohir inquired at the same time.  
  
"Thaynes has been taken care of, what do you need us to do ada?" Elladan also jumped in at the same time.  
  
All three elves glared at each other.  
  
"You are so rude brother, let Glorfindel speak" Elrohir teased his twin.  
  
"You interupted as well little brother" Elladan threw back.  
  
"Younger by minutes only!" Elrohir exclaimed "Both of you hush! Your brother is VERY sick, there is still much work to be done if he is to survive this night, and I will need all of you." Elrond scolded them as well as answered their questions at the same time.  
  
"I am here brannon nin, what do you need me to do?" Glrofindel asked.  
  
"It is bad mellon nin, he has a punctured lung, and broken ribs, and more lacerations, bruises, and contusions than I can count." Elrond elaborated quickly.  
  
Glorfindel noticed the anguish in Elrond's eyes and quickly took control of the situation.  
  
"Very well, Elrohir put some water on to boil. Elladan prepare the herbs and then come over here to assist your father." Glorfindel stated in a commanding voice.  
  
Then he went to Lord Elrond and put a hand on his shoulder in support. "Can you do this mellon nin?" he asked Elrond quietly.  
  
"I have to Glorfindel, his life depends on it." Elrond stated quietly, but firmly with the resolve of a warrior, or healer that has set himself to a task.  
  
By this time the twins had finished their tasks and had returned to their little brother's bedside.  
  
All the elves looked at each other a moment, preparing themselves for the long hard night that lay ahead of them, as they sent silent prayers to Ilvultar for Estel's life.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Mellon nin- my friend  
  
Brannon nin- My Lord  
  
Ada-Father/Dad  
  
Well, hehe don't kill us!!!!  
  
Come on, it's not that bad is it????  
  
*looks at furious readers*  
  
hmmmm maybe it is!  
  
*points at Rhonda*  
  
Blame her!!!! Lol!  
  
Well till next time mellon nin!  
  
*runs and hides from readers and a confused looking Rhonda* 


	8. The Strength of a Healer

Well here it 'tis! Ch 8! Hey and we made the deadline Rhonda set! Yay! Go us! Well hope you guys like!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Songbird: *grins* thanks for reviewing. Yeah I had the same idea, but then I thought, well maybe it's a stress releaser, *shrugs* Glad you are liking it!! Now, where's an update from u???  
  
Ymmas Sirron: More is here! You find out more in this chapter! Hope you like! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aemilia Rose: hehe, now you find out what happens to Estel, just don't hurt us! Hope you like anyway!  
  
We broke 30 reviews!!!!!!! *huggles all reviewers* You guys are the BEST!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Elrond had never dreaded treating a patient more than he dreaded tending to Estel. He knew that he would have to go into Estel's chest and pull his rib out of his lung, and then patch up the lung itself or Estel would die. This was a very painful surgery to perform, and unfortunately Estel must be kept awake for all of it. If Elrond used herbs to put the young one to sleep he feared that Estel would never wake again, and he had instructed the twins to do their best to keep Estel awake.  
  
Elrohir was currently bathing Estel's head with a cool cloth to try and soothe the fever that raged through Estel's small body. Elladan was speaking softly in elvish to the barely conscious young man.  
  
Estel was conscious but not enough to be totally aware of what was going on around him. He knew that someone was wiping something cool across his head, and someone was speaking to him, though what they were saying was lost on the young human. It was a pretty language though, he noted dully. Then a massive pain ravaged his whole existence and swept all other thoughts away. Someone was poking his chest, very painfully. Estel whimpered in pain at the touch.  
  
"I am sorry ion nin" Elrond whispered to his foster son. "However this has to be done, I will try to be as gentle and swift as possible." he concluded. It was obvious to the elven lord that Estel had no intention of answering him, so he quickly set to work.  
  
Elrond took a knife that Glrofindel had been soaking in boiling water to cleanse it, and made a small incision below the rib that was poking into Estel's lung.  
  
Estel moaned and writhed in pain and tried to escape the treatment that he mistook for more damage.  
  
"Be still Estel, all is well tithen pen." Elladan whispered soothingly, as he gently held his little brother down. Tears of frustration streamed down his face as he witnessed all the pain his little brother was suffering.  
  
Elrohir's face mirrored that of his twin brother's as mithril colored tears of frustration and sorrow for his little brother finally broke free and glistened on his cheeks. Elrohir continued to wipe the sweat from Estes's brow, hoping that the cool touch of the cloth would help soothe Estel a little.  
  
Elrond felt tears of his own building up at the pain that he knew he was inflicting. 'You have to do this though, your son's life depends on your strength to do what you have to now! Some healer you are, fall apart at the tiniest discomfort of you patient.' Elrond thought to himself furiously. 'Great now my own mind is torturing me!' he thought exasperated.  
  
Elrond steeled his resolve, reminded himself again that he was helping Estel in the end, and then gently but firmly inserted his hand into the hole he had made in Estel's chest cavity.  
  
Estel screamed as white hot agony shot up from his chest. All the elves winced from not only the volume of the screams, but from the amount of pain that was echoed in them.  
  
Tears poured down Elrond's face as he quickly jerked the rib out of Estel's lung and then removed his hand to grab another knife that Glorfindel had prepared. This knife was red hot from being placed in the fire.  
  
Estel was wheezing as air escaped from his damaged lung, but he managed to mutter a few words that broke his family's heart. "P p please, no more. Ssstop, just k k kill me" Estel whispered brokenly, pleading for the pain to end, for he could bare it no longer. "Ada, please stop, he can take no more!! Can't you see that!! He is a mere child! Please there must be something we can do for him! Anything!!" Elrohir sobbed painfully. He had finally cracked under the pain of his little brother. "This is cruel Ada! Surely we can give him something for the pain?" Elladan finished his brother's sentence as a small sob escaped his own throat. Both looked sick from the sight of the pain and torment of their little brother, and their part in inflicting some of it, even if deep down they knew it had to be done.  
  
"Do you wish your brother to die?" Elrond asked scathingly. "That is what will happen if I give him something for the pain, he will drift off to sleep and never awaken and all of his suffering will have been in vain!" Elrond glared at his sons for questing him, especially when he was questioning himself.  
  
This tone was one that Elrond rarely used on his sons, or anyone for that matter, it spoke volumes to those around him about his state of mind that he had given in to anger like that.  
  
"N n no Ada, we do not wish him to die, but surely this much pain can not be good for him, nor leave him unchanged." Elrohir whispered almost fearfully. He had never heard their father shout at them as he just did, and it scared him, what was the elven lord going through? No one should have to inflict something like this on someone they considered their son.  
  
"Yes father, please just be as swift as you can, try and spare him all the pain you can, we know you do not wish him harm." Elladan added his own soft apology to his twin's.  
  
Elrond nodded curtly at his twin sons before turning to Glorfindel, who had watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes in silence, and requested the knife be removed from the fire and brought to him.  
  
While he was doing this the twins turned back to their little brother, and tried to quiet him. They both grabbed one of his hands and squeezed tight, trying to reassure him that they were there for him.  
  
Once Elrond had the knife he once again approached his foster son and with one last look of sorrow and regret, plunged it into the wound he himself had made and laid it along Estel's damaged lung, trying to cauterize the wounded lung.  
  
Estel screamed in pure agony at the pain, and tried to squirm away from the source of it. He began wildly thrashing around on his bed and Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel had to come to hold him still. Estel went rigid for a moment or two and then feel completely limp, his eyes glazed dully with pain. Tears poured down all the elves faces and Elrohir sunk to the floor, his legs would no longer support him, the agonized face of his little brother seemed to be burned into his memory, and Elrohir thought he was going to be sick.  
  
Elrohir had seen many disturbing things in his time, including his own mother's nearly ruined body after she had been tortured by orcs, but nothing compared to this. Having to sit here, and be part of his little brother's pain was unbearable. Elrohir had taken a silent vow the day that he and Elladan had found Estel, he swore that Arathorn's son would not share his fate. He would watch out for him. And now, a few scant years later he was a part of the cause of Estel's pain.  
  
Elladan watched his twin sink to the floor and felt like doing so himself. He felt the bile rise in the back of his throat as he took in the picture of his little brother. He could not bear the thought that he had, in some part, been responsible for all Estel's pain. It also made him sick to think that all of this had been inflicted by elves. Thaynes was going to pay for this, and dearly, this Elladan swore. For he too had taken a vow when he and his twin had found Aragorn on that fateful day of Arathorn's death. While Elladan was staring at the dead body of his friend and held is son in his arms he swore to always protect Aragorn, and never let harm come to him. Elladan sank to the floor alongside his twin, he had failed him, Aragorn, Arathorn, everyone.  
  
Elrond watched both of his twin sons sink to the floor beside their brother's bed. He felt like joining them. The pain he had just inflicted, though necessary, still made the elf lord sick to think about. He quickly stitched up the surface wound and then applied some poultice to it to help it heal and numb the pain. Now that he had repaired the lung it was safe to give Estel herbs for the pain and Elrond would finally be allowed to release his son from all his pain. Unbeknownst to him he was mirroring his sons' thoughts as feelings of inadequacy flooded through him. He felt as though he had failed Estel, failed to protect him as he should have. For he to also took a vow when his sons had brought home the news that Arathorn and his wife were both slain and they now carried the only heir of Islidur left, the vowed to always protect Aragorn, and be there for him, when the time came for him to find his destiny. Elrond knew he had failed, and the mere thought of this failure made the mighty elf lord sick. 'Ai, Elbereth forgive me! And give me guidance' Elrond thought despairingly.  
  
They all watched the young human that had managed to worm his way into their family and their hearts closely that night, for he was still treading much to close to the shadow of death for any of their likings, and they all renewed the silent vows they had taken, and promised this time to truly keep him safe, for no one was prepared to lose this small human yet.  
  
TBC......  
  
Ok *runs and hides*  
  
Yes this chapter was gross, and painful, heck it hurt us to write it! But it was needed!! Well, just don't kill us k?  
  
Namaarie,  
  
Rhonda  
  
&  
  
Arwen/Vanaondoiel 


	9. Awakening

Well here it 'tis! Ch 9!! Sorry, this was supposed to be out last night but my internet went down, AGAIN! *screams in frustration* ug! *kicks computer* so it's a tad late sorry!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Ok enough with the head's up!! On with the fic!  
  
Iawen Londea: lol!! Next chapter is here. Don't run out of words!!! You need them for the next chapter of your story *hint hint* lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HobbitsRFun: Thank you for the compliments, and yes I have to admit I even felt bad for the characters ah well, had to be done! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Yes, that was one of the rougher chapters! Hope it didn't scare you away! This one should be a bit better for ya! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Firniswin: lol!! I have had that very conversation with a certain ranger! Lol!! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also welcome back! How was camp?  
  
Ymmas Sirron: More is here!! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
We broke 30 reviews!!!! *huggles all reviewers* THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As dawn approached the sun's golden rays stretched across the beautiful forest surrounding Imaldris. They quickly worked their way into the very heart of the forest where the Noldor elves resided. Golden light bathed the graceful archways and towers of the Last Homely House. The light entered the room where Estel lay in bed in peaceful slumber. It was the golden rays that woke Estel from his herb and pain induced sleep.  
  
For a moment he just lay there, content to bask in the morning sunshine. There were still enough herbs in his system to keep most of the pain at bay and he was able to enjoy the warm sunshine that had aroused him.  
  
After a few minutes of enjoying the sunshine Estel pried his eyes open to peer around his room. What he saw brought a smile to his young face. Elrond was sitting next to him with his head resting beside Estel on the bed sleeping soundly. Elladan was in a high backed chair that Estel was sure did not belong in his room, his eyes were half lidded and glazed with sleep. Elrohir too appeared to be sound asleep sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. Estel knew that if he so much as turned over though, all of them would awake instantly.  
  
It was then that he noticed a fourth figure in the room who was not dosing, Glorfindel. Silver clashed with blue as Estel stared into the ancient elf's blue eyes. Estel continued to look into Glorfindel's eyes, he wasn't certain what he was searching for in those blue depths, he only knew that finding it was important. It was then that Estel noticed the compassion, caring, and gentleness that shone out of Glorfindel's eyes. Once he locked onto these emotions Estel visibly relaxed.  
  
This did not escape Glorfindel, and it saddened him greatly that Estel had lost some of his innocent trust in this ordeal. "Maer aur, neth pen." Glorfindel said quietly.(good morning, young one.)  
  
"Morning" Estel managed, though his throat was dry and scratchy. Glorfindel quickly identified the problem and poured Estel a glass of water and handed it to the boy cautioning him to drink it very slowly so it would not make him sick.  
  
As Estel reached for the water, his movement awoke Elrond. The elf lord's eyes came into focus and he quickly jumped up.  
  
Estel blinked up at his foster father, startled at his quick movements. He then took a sip of water and managed a tentative "Good morning ada." His memory was still fuzzy but he seemed to remember that Elrond had been yelling at someone the night before and he had been very upset, so he was unsure of his mood this morning.  
  
However Estel's fears were swept away when he looked into his father's eyes. Elrond gazed softly at his youngest son. He looked on him with pure love, and caring.  
  
"Good morning ion nin, how are you feeling this morning?" Elrond greeted his son, while silently thanking Iluvatar for sparing his youngest son.  
  
"I am fine ada, do not worry for me." Estel answered, trying, rather unsuccessfully, to keep his voice from wavering with exhaustion. The truth was that he ached, everywhere. But especially in his head and chest, oh valar yes, his chest hurt.  
  
"Such brave words from one so young" Glorfindel spoke up.  
  
"Yes" Elrond agreed, "but you can not fool me my son, now tell me what hurts?" Elrond commanded gently.  
  
"Well my head aches a little, and my chest and ribs are sore I suppose" Estel finally admitted quietly looking at his hands.  
  
The talking had finally wormed it's way into Elladan and Elrohir's brains and they left the world of elvish dreams and listened to their father and little brother converse about his injuries. Elrond was explaining what happened the previous night to Estel at his request, and the twins listened to the account, that was greatly glossed over from what actually happened.  
  
Then they both got up and wandered over to their brother's bedside. "You scared us tithen gwador, don't do it again okay?" Elrohir asked lightheartedly. "Yes you really must not do that again, where would we find a replacement brother at this time of year?" Elladan added playfully.  
  
Estel offered a weak smile to his brothers for their efforts to lighten the mood and cheer him up. "Thanks, love you guys too" he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Elrond smiled at the young ones' antics and left the bedside to mix up a tea that would put Estel into a healing sleep. Glorfindel followed him with intentions of speaking with his lord about what had transpired between he and Estel that morning before Elrond awoke.  
  
"Brannon nin?" Glorfindel questioned Elrond.  
  
"Yes mellon nin?" Elrond asked as he set water to boiling and began gathering up the herbs that he would need to make the tea.  
  
"I am worried about Estel." Glorfindel finally admitted.  
  
"I am touched by your concern mellon nin, but Estel is now on the mend, he will heal in time." Elrond answered confidently.  
  
"It is not his physical wounds that concern me brannon nin" Glrofindel confided "It is the psychological one's that worry me." He then proceeded to tell Lord Elrond all about what had transpired that morning and what he had read in the little one's eyes.  
  
Meanwhile the twins were still chatting adamantly with Estel. They were trying to make him laugh and were succeeding easily.  
  
They were currently in an argument about who had gotten the most injuries in the past, it was really quite amusing, not only to hear the argument, but to think of how much trouble the pair had gotten into over the millennia. It was truly amazing that they had both lived this long.  
  
"Nay brother! I would never have fired that arrow if you had not stumbled over that pack." Elrohir defended himself.  
  
"Yes, but I never would have tripped over the pack if you had not set it there and then begun yelling about warg and orc attacks!" Elladan countered.  
  
"Yes, but.." Elrohir was at a loss, he didn't really know what to say to that, it was true that he had been trying to scare his brother with the threat of an orc attack but he never imagined that Elladan would rush over trip over his own pack and smack into Elrohir and make him fire the arrow he had notched. Then there was the small fact that the arrow just happened to bounce off of the rock face the twins had camped next to and came back and hit Elladan in the leg.  
  
Poor Elladan had to spend the next 2 weeks in bed unable to put pressure on his leg.  
  
Estel was now chuckling quietly at the twins' stories of their misadventures. Those two sure could get into trouble. Estel figured they were telling him this not only to make him laugh but to remind him that he was not the only one under this fair roof who got into strange and dangerous predicaments.  
  
Glorfindel, who had been listening after talking with Lord Elrond about Estel decided to join the foray. "Just how old are you two?" he asked. "Honestly, you would think to young lords such as yourself would behave better." he lectured.  
  
The twins looked at each other for a moment, and then turned simultaneously towards Glorfindel, who had turned his back to the twins and was once again speaking with Lord Elrond. Had he been looking at the twins he probably would have been running for cover while thinking up a nice long lecture for both Elrond and the twins, but he did not even see it coming.  
  
*WACK*  
  
*WACK*  
  
Two throw pillows hit him square in the back of his head. The attack was so unexpected that it sent him forward off balance. He crashed into Lord Elrond and the herb table knocking Elrond down with him and spilling the contents of the table all over the floor.  
  
Elladan looked on in horror as Elrond picked himself off the floor and graced them with the look. Elrohir looked startled for a moment, then the dam burst and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach in laughter.  
  
Estel too collapsed with laughter. He had never seen a funnier sight. Glorfindel lying on the floor surrounded by healing herbs with tea, water, and spare herbs all over him, Elrond who was also covered in tea and herbs glowering at the twins, Elladan's look of horror that barely concealed his mirth, and Elrohir having fits on the floor.  
  
Estel's laughter soon turned to moans of pain as he clutched his chest trying to ease the deep ache that accompanied his laughter. Elrond quickly poured what he had managed to save of Estel's tea into a mug and hurried over to his son's bed, the twins momentarily forgotten in his concern for Estel.  
  
"You should not shake like that Estel, it could aggravate your wounds." Elrond advised. "Now drink you tea, it will make you feel better." he finished softly.  
  
Meanwhile Glorfindel and the twins were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Yes ada" Estel said compliantly, for once, he really was feeling sick, and he was much too tired to argue.  
  
"Rest ion nin I will be here when you awake, you are not alone." Elrond whispered soothingly to the tired boy.  
  
The boy's eyes slid closed and he was lulled to sleep by the combination of the drugged tea and his father's warm presence.  
  
His last thoughts were to wonder if the twins and Glorfindel would kill each other before he awoke. Then he drifted off into the peaceful arms of unconsciousness.  
  
Elrond watched his youngest drift to sleep, and then bent down to kiss his forehead affectionately. He then turned his attention to the twins who were disappearing out the door with Glorfindel hot in pursuit.  
  
Elrond laughed quietly to himself as he heard the twins explanation for having thrown the pillows. "But they are throw pillows Glorfindel, it is their purpose!" Elrohir protested as he ran for dear life.  
  
Their lighthearted laughter lifted the elf lord's heart and brought a smile to his face, yes, now things could go back to normal in Imaldris.  
  
Elrond had no idea how wrong he was, but his premonitions were silent and he simply enjoyed the fact that his youngest son was safe and listened to Glorfindel's death threats to the rest of his family, yes everything seemed so normal.  
  
TBC......  
  
Brannon nin- My lord  
  
Mellon nin- My friend  
  
Ada- Father or Daddy  
  
ion nin- my son  
  
Tithen gwador- little brother  
  
See look no cliffie!! We can be nice!!!! Nice ending!!!  
  
Well Namaarie everyone! 


	10. Terror in the Night

Ok, well here we are again! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!! Feedback is always welcome!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Too tired! Just sue Rhonda not me, I don't have anything but she might, I don't knwo A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Firniswin: lol! No, 'twas not the ending!! We have MANY mile to go before we sleep, or our characters do anyway! Lol! Sorry 'bout your horrible camping partner, glad you like the camp though, I LOVE horses, but do not get to ride very often. Glad you enjoyed last chapter! Oh, and thanks for the offer to post this story on your site!! Both Rhonda and I are VERY flattered! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
goblz: lol sparx! Glad you enjoyed our humor! Thought everyone needed a tiny humorous break after all the angst of ch 8! Hope you like this one, and if we told you who was next that would take all the fun out of it wouldn't it? LoL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Nice catch with the foreshadowing! Glad you liked the lighter chapter! Hold on to those happy thoughts in chapters to come! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Arifel: lol! Well cliffies are grey areas I suppose! Thank you for reviewing and all the wonderful complements about our story!!! Hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
Songbird: Glad you enjoyed the prank!! We were kind nervous about it so thank you for all of your wonderful complements!!!!  
  
Everyone we broke 40 reviews!!!!!!! *HUGGLES all reviewers* You guys are the ABSOLUTE BEST!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok enough with the head's up!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond was sitting beside his youngest son's bedside, keeping watch on him throughout the night, even though Estel was no longer in danger and was on the mend, the elven lord still felt he needed to be there beside him, though whether it was for Estel's comfort or his own he did not know.  
  
He was just starting to relax and slip into elven sleep when Estel whimpered slightly and began to thrash around. Elrond leaned over his human son and began whispering soothingly to him in elvish, however instead of calming him like Elrond expected the words and the sound of his voice seemed to aggravate Estel more. What could Estel's dream be about to make him react this way to him?  
  
~*~Estel's Dream~*~  
  
He was back in the shack again, this time with no hope of escape. Thaynes was there, he realized that this time he would not be playing with him, he meant to kill.  
  
"You will never amount to anything you worthless little adan!" Thaynes threw at him while kicking him harshly in the ribs. "Did you really think that Lord Elrond and his sons loved you?" Thaynes asked sneering at the hurting boy.  
  
He took Estel's lack of response as an answer in itself. "If they really loved you why aren't they here to save you?? They will never save you!!! Who could EVER love a human???"  
  
Estel whimpered softly and curled into a tight ball placing is tied hands under him to protect his stomach from Thaynes boots.  
  
Suddenly the figure of Thaynes shifted slightly and blurred at the edges, only to come back into focus as an entirely new tormenter, Lord Elrond.  
  
Estel looked up and smiled at Elrond. "Ada you're here!" Estel cried happily.  
  
Elrond just glared down at the small human with an expression that Estel had never witnessed on his father's face before.  
  
"Ada?" Estel questioned softly.  
  
"Do not Ada me!" Elrond spat. "Worthless little adan, why I ever took you in I will never know! I suppose it was honor! I wish my sons had never come home with you!"  
  
Tears filled Estel's eyes as Elrond yelled at him. Elrond had never yelled at him in anger before, in fact Estel could not remember Elrond ever yelling at him at all.  
  
"I I I am s s sorry" Estel managed to say at last. "Ada I.."  
  
"I SAID DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Elrond snapped. "Why Elladan and Elrohir saved you from those orcs I will never know! You are no elf! You are not worthy of my house or my protection." Elrond finished giving Estel the look. All of Estel's worst fears were coming true. Elrond really didn't love him. Elrond only saw Estel as a burden, and one that it appeared, he no longer wished to carry. Tears poured down Estel's face but he did not care anymore. His family did not love him.  
  
'No not my family' Estel corrected mentally. 'My guardians, my real family is dead'  
  
Then the figures of Elladan and Elrohir appeared around their father.  
  
"In trouble again Estel?" Sneered Elladan. "Stupid clumsy human! You can not do anything right!"  
  
"Yes, we always have to come after you, save you, doctor you, entertain you, can't you do anything?" Elrohir added.  
  
" 'Dan? 'Ro? Why?" Estel whispered brokenly.  
  
"Why? Why?? Because you are worthless! We should have left you where we found you! Then our lives would be simple and happy again! Now we spend all our time looking after you! Do you think we always did that?" Elladan yelled.  
  
Estel could not answer, all he could do was try to curl in on himself more. He shut his eyes tight and tried to cover his ears but somehow that just wasn't working in blocking out sound. Tears poured from his eyes and created dirty streaks down his face.  
  
Suddenly voices seemed to fill his head reminding him of everything he had done wrong, and all the times that no one had time for him, or that he had been in the way.  
  
*What's the matter Estel? To scared to climb this tree?*  
  
*NO! You are too little to hunt with us! Go back inside out of the way Estel!*  
  
*You can not come with us today, we are going into the forest to learn about climbing the highest trees for protection, there is no way a man could do that*  
  
*How could anyone love a human like you?*  
  
Faster and louder the voices seemed to come until Estel could no longer think, and no longer fight what they said, so he started to accept it for true.  
  
All the times that the twins went hunting without him for his safety turned to them going without him because they did not want to be bothered with him. His elven playmates good natured teasing turned to hateful jeers. All the times that Elrond was too busy to play with Estel because of business turned to neglect and loathing in Estel's mind.  
  
Now Estel knew or thought he knew why no one seemed to have time for him, no one cared, and that thought broke the young man's heart. ~*~End Dream~*~  
  
Estel was tossing and turning practically writhing in his bed as Elladan held him down while Elrohir and Elrond tried to calm him down.  
  
"Estel! It is your brother! Elrohir! Can you hear me! You are safe tithen gwador" Elrohir tried to calm him, but it was not working! Elrohir just did not understand why.  
  
"What is wrong with him Ada" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I know not my son, the demons of his own mind seem to be torturing him." was the only answer Elrond could give.  
  
"Estel lasta an enni" Elrond whispered in the grey tongue trying to calm the young man. "You are safe now, come back to us, awaken." Elrond commanded gently.  
  
Suddenly Estel shot up screaming incoherently. He was now wide awake but was shaking with fear and jerked out of Elladan's gentle grasp and curled up at the head of the bed as much as his wounds would let him.  
  
"It is alright tithen pen" Elrond whispered soothingly. "It was only a dream, everything is alright."  
  
Elrond reached out for his youngest son to comfort him but Estel made a small mew of protest and tried to scoot even further back.  
  
Everyone frowned at this, Estel had not reacted to Elrond like that since the first day the twins brought him to Imaldris.  
  
"Estel?" Elrond asked with just a hint of uncertainty in his tone.  
  
Estel did not respond to Elrond's gentle words at all.  
  
"Estel? It is your brother Elrohir, what ails you?" Elrohir tried to get through to his little brother. He slowly reached for him.  
  
Estel turned his huge silver eyes on Elrohir. Elrohir felt like crying at the look in his little brother's eyes. He just couldn't understand all the pain and confusion he saw in those silver depths.  
  
"Oh tithen gwador" Elrohir sighed.  
  
Elladan came up beside his twin and his heart bled for the pain that he saw in his little brother's eyes, and for the pain that it was causing his whole family. He did not understand it, how could a dream cause all this?  
  
He soon voiced his concerns. "Ada I do not understand, what troubles Estel so? He had a disturbing dream, I do not understand why that would affect him in this manner."  
  
"Humans do not dream as we do ion nin. To them a nightmare can seem very real, especially to such a small boy. Your brother has been through something that no small child should have to endure, this apparently has affected his dreams, but why he is reacting this way to us I do not know."Elrond explained.  
  
It disturbed all that Elrond did not know exactly why Estel was behaving this way, but there was nothing to be done about it now. The most important thing now was to get Estel calmed down.  
  
Slowly Estel seemed to relax to their presence. "I am sorry I disturbed everyone's sleep" Estel spoke at last. "I am fine now, you all can return to your beds" he finished.  
  
'The last thing I want to do is be even more of a bother' Estel thought. He did not look up and notice the looks of hurt and confusion that crossed his families fair features.  
  
"Are you sure little one?"Elrond asked. "I was staying here anyway to keep and eye on you, you are not yet well ion nin"  
  
"I am well enough to sleep on my own, I do not wish to bother you." Estel murmured in a subdued tone.  
  
They all frowned, not only at the words, but at the tone that Estel was using. This did not sound like their Estel, what had happened in that dream.  
  
"I am tired, I think I will go back to sleep now." Estel stated quietly, wishing only to escape from the ones that he thought no longer loved him.  
  
"Very well ion nin, post mae" Elrond said softly. "I shall be here when you wake."  
  
Estel started to protest to this but Elrond quickly shushed him and gave him the look which brooked no argument.  
  
Both twins were startled by the behavior of their little brother, but bid him goodnight never the less and departed the room.  
  
Once in the hallway Elrohir turned to Elladan and asked the question on everyone's mind, "Why do you think he was acting like that?"  
  
"Maybe he was just embarrassed because he had a bad dream and woke everyone up." Elladan stated.  
  
However, the way he said it told Elrohir that Elladan was trying to convince himself of that as much as he was trying to convince his brother.  
  
Back in Estel's room Elrond kept vigil all through the night. As he watched his youngest son sleep he wondered what was making Estel act this way and what he could do to help his youngest son.  
  
TBC........  
  
See, another one w/out a cliffie, sorta!  
  
ok well not TOO bad a cliffie ok?  
  
Adan- human  
  
Ada- Father or Daddy  
  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
  
tithen pen- little one  
  
tithen gwador- little brother  
  
ion nin- My son  
  
post mae- rest well  
  
Well namaarie! 


	11. Trials and Tribulations

Well here it is, finally, 'tis a bit late, but it's here! Hope you all enjoy and feedback is always welcome!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Songbird: Well, yeah we had to make it bad again, I mean if everything went back to daisies and sunshine it wouldn't be much of story now would it! And ummmm *runs and hides from sb* don't hurt us!  
  
SecretScribe: Thank you for all the wonderful comments!! We are very glad that you are enjoying reading this story! Heaven knows we are having fun writing it! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: More is here!! Thank you for the compliment, and for your continual support!  
  
Iawen Londea: Hannon le! That means a great deal coming from a wonderful writer such as yourself! I am glad you are enjoying this story!  
  
Firniswin: Happy belated birthday! *hands cyber b-day cake w/pic of Aragorn and Leggie on it* There ya go! I will definatly go and check it out, what is the URL for your site? Hmm no I am afraid we do not have a pic at this time, but I may come up with one from somewhere before this is over with! Thanks once again!  
  
Aemilia Rose: LoL Yes, I am afraid that is the last happy chapter, for a few chapters anyway! It made you shudder? Wow never thought it would have that effect! Thank you for all the comments, and for reviewing!  
  
To all reviewers, THANK YOU! We broke 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!! *HUGE HUGGLE* You all are the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is for every single one of you!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn once again graced the elegant forests of Imaldris with it's presence. As the sun slowly worked it's way up behind the tall trees of the graceful forests surrounding the Last Homely House the three elves that had been dozing lightly in their charges' room slowly began to awaken.  
  
Elrond smiled at the picture that his three sons made. They were all sleeping for the moment, with Elrohir slumped over Estel's bed from his chair beside it, and Elladan dozing on a stool on the other side of the bed, and Estel lay in the middle of the bed between the twins sleeping soundly for the moment.  
  
Elrond's smile quickly turned to a frown as he thought of Estel. He remembered Estel's attitude toward them all the night before. He remembered the fear and confusion he had seen in his youngest's gaze. The confusion he could understand, but what tore at his heart was the fear. It pained him that in some way, even if subconscious, Estel was afraid of him.  
  
Before Elrond could take these thoughts any further, Elladan stirred from where he dozed. His eyes came into focus, and he quickly looked toward his father. Seeing the elf lord just standing there staring at them, he quickly got up and put a hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"Ada? What is troubling you?" he asked softly.  
  
His brother's voice and swift movements woke Elrohir as well. He too saw the situation and stood up and approached the two who were standing there staring at Estel's slumbering form.  
  
"Ada?" Elrohir repeated his brother's question just as soft.  
  
"It is nothing ions nin, I was merely pondering." Elrond answered their questions without really answering them, as usual.  
  
Elladan shared a look with his twin and fought the urge to roll his eyes, Elrond was as bad as Mithrandir sometimes with his vague answers.  
  
Elrohir was thinking the same thing his twin was "What were you pondering ada?" he pushed the elder elf for information.  
  
Elrond laughed softly at his sons "Do not trouble yourselves with it, 'tis of little importance. However, I do have something of importance I need to discuss with the both of you." he finished on a more serious note.  
  
Both noticed the change in their father's voice and knew that he would pursue the conversation of his thoughts no further. However, they stored the information away for later use, and vowed to find out, eventually, what was troubling him.  
  
"Very well ada, what do you wish to speak with us about?" Elladan questioned his father, conceding to his change of subject.  
  
"Thaynes' trial is today." Elrond stated simply "Our presence is required not only as the rulers of this kingdom, but as the sole witnesses to this crime, for Estel is still too unwell to attend such a trying ordeal." Elrond finished gazing softly at his youngest.  
  
Both twins agreed that their little brother should not be subjected to Thaynes' trial.  
  
Before any of them could discuss it further, however, Estel began to stir. He suddenly shot strait up in bed and looked around the room, he froze when his eyes lighted upon the elves.  
  
"Maer aur tithen gwador" Elrohir said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the small group.  
  
"Morning" Estel muttered half-heartedly.  
  
All the elves exchanged another worried glance. This just was not like their Estel, and it worried all of them.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning ion nin? Was your sleep disturbed by any more night terrors?"Elrond questioned softly, trying to get the boy to open up to them.  
  
"Better, and no, I slept well" Estel lied, his eyes cast down.  
  
Elrond studied his son very closely, something was not right. Elrond sighed, but he could not put his finger on what, and they really did not have time to try and pry it out of Estel at the moment.  
  
"Very well, that is good ion nin, I will send for some tea for you since you are feeling better, and I have some news for you." Elrond told him gently.  
  
Then Elrond began to look over Estel's many injuries and the incision that he had made to the young man's chest, to see how it was healing.  
  
Estel winced when Elrond touched his many injuries. Estel did not understand why Elrond sought to make him hurt worse, was it for lying to him?  
  
Before these thoughts could continue Elrond spoke up "These are all healing nicely. They will pain you for awhile yet, but the worst of the danger is over, you are on the mend." he announced. "Now, Estel your brothers and I have something very important to take care of today, do you think you will be okay on your own?"  
  
"Yes" Estel said simply. Elrond studied his youngest for a few moments more while the twins exchanged worried glances. What was wrong with their little brother?  
  
"Very well, I will go and make your tea. Elladan and Elrohir will stay with you while I am gone, and then we will all be back to visit after our business is finished."  
  
Elrond quickly went and made the tea and brought it back to his youngest.  
  
The twins had made no head way into what was bothering Estel while Elrond was gone. He was answering them in one word sentences.  
  
Even though they were all very worried about Estel, all they could do was watch him drink his tea as he was instructed, and then leave to prepare for the trial.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly after Elrond and the twins left Estel found that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. However, he did not want to fall asleep, he did not wish for the nightmares to return, but he was so tired.  
  
It seemed the more often he had the dreams, the more they seemed to come true.  
  
'Why am I so sleepy? I just woke up' Estel wondered. 'What was in that tea? Surely ada would not try to poison me?"  
  
Just then Estel let out a huge yawn that chased all those thoughts away. Then he snuggled down in the bed with the thought that the nightmares wouldn't come back because it was day not night. On that logic Estel fell into the world of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond and his sons entered the chamber where the trial was to be held in their best. They all looked like the royalty that they were. Elrond sat in a seat at the front with one son on each side of him. There was a fairly large crowd of elves gathered for this trial, for it was a rare occurrence for elves to be so vicious, and Estel was dearly loved by many in Imaldris, and many wished to witness the trial of his tormenter.  
  
Then Thaynes was brought before Elrond and his sons, his hands were tied, but he was otherwise unharmed.  
  
"Thaynes son of Eärithramir you are charged with attacking and attempting to kill a human child, and a member of my house within these borders, do you deny it?" Elrond addressed Thaynes and began the trial.  
  
"I admit attacking the adan" Thaynes spit the word out like it tasted foul in his mouth. "However I argue that he is a member of your house! Such a filthy creature does not deserve to have an elf, much less an elf lord, claim him!" Thaynes spat at Elrond. At this the hall erupted into conversation, gasps, and other noises.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Elrond roared bring order back to the hall immediately.  
  
"You will cease with your insults to my son and to my house. As for your fate, you have admitted attacking a defenseless child, and attempting to kill him, there for it is the decision of this court to have you banished. You will hence forth be denied elven refuge anywhere. You may not return here or to Lorien or Mirkwood, upon penalty of death. May you learn wisdom in your time of wandering. You must leave Rivendell by weeks end. This trial is concluded." Elrond finished.  
  
As Thaynes started to exit, Elladan and Elrohir were glaring at his retreating form. Almost as if he sensed their eyes upon them, Thaynes turned around and glared back at them. Then he stated in a loud clear voice "It was a sad day indeed when the house of Elrond tainted itself with the stain of a filthy, worthless, adan! Mark my words, he will be the downfall of your house Lord Elrond Peredhel!" With that final insult and warning Thaynes disappeared from view out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How DARE he!?" vented Elladan once he and his father and brother were back in their halls heading for their chambers.  
  
"What I do not understand is what caused him to hate men, and Estel in particular, so much" Elrohir commented, fury still burning in his grey eyes.  
  
"I know not my sons, but let us just be thankful that Estel is alright, and that we shall have no more trouble from Thaynes" Elrond stated.  
  
With that all three went to change out of their formal attire before they went to visit Estel.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Adan-human  
  
Ada-Father/daddy  
  
Maer aur tithen gwador- good morning little brother  
  
ion nin- my son *bites nails*  
  
Well, don't kill us, but do let us know what you think, little nervous about the court scene, I have NO idea how court was supposed to be held in Middle Earth, and I am no expert on how it is held now, so let me know what you think, I think it sucked, but Couldn't think of anything else, so let me know! Will file it away for future reference!!!!  
  
Well thanks everyone!  
  
Namaarie everyone! 


	12. Not Wanted?

Well here is ch 12! Talk about stating the obvious, but couldn't think of anything else to say! Hope you all like, and as always please R/R!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer:hmmmm let me think........... Nope! Not ours!! Sorry!!!! If you are looking for hte owners, you have the wrong people! Have a nice day!  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Iawen Londea: Thank you for the compliments! You'll see how things work out for Estel! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Firniswin: Thanks for the review! Sure, I'm sure you could do a much better job of the pic than I could! Btw, What is the URL for you site? Just out of curiosity! Glad you had a nice b-day!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Lol! Trust me I share your opinion on Thaynes, but I didn't want to make Elrond too harsh, and don't worry there is going to be a sequel to this, Thaynes will get what's coming to him, eventually!  
  
Jazmine: Thank you for the review! I know, Estel is having a hard time! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Sabercrazy: Hehe, well ya never know, but not this time, soon, don't worry!! Lol!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Songbird: *grins* Thank you for the compliment, I was really worried about that scene. Lol! Good guess, could be!! I suppose you will just have to keep reading to find out! Hope you like this chapter too! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Whew! That was a lot!! *huggles reviewers* You all are the best!  
  
{IMPORTANT!} [Okay guys, I know there are tons of really really weird symbols all in this, it's not my fault! Ff.net has been doing that lately and I can't seem to find anything to make them go away!!!! *SOB* so, if you want a post I guess for now they will have to be there! SO sorry! *begs forgivness* just try and ignore them if you can. Thanks for your time]  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Estel's Dream~*  
  
It was dark, very dark. 'This is not a good place' Estel thought. 'Why am I here? Where is here?'  
  
There was not a soul around, and he was in some kind of tent or something. He decided that if he was ever going to learn where 'here' was that he needed to get outside and see if he could identify the land.  
  
As soon as he stepped outside, he wished he hadn't. Orcs were everywhere. They were fighting with people, no men Estel realized upon closer inspection.  
  
The carnage astounded the small boy. He had never really seen a battle such as this before, well not that he could remember. Bodies were everywhere, not only of orcs but of men, women, children. It was horrible to witness.  
  
This all seemed oddly familiar, but why would it? All thoughts flew from his head as the fighting moved towards him and he was forced to run and find someplace to hide, or else be the next casualty.  
  
He quickly hid himself in one of the downed tents that had not been burned and continued to watch the horrible display.  
  
Then two people entered his field of vision, this would not seem all that important, for there were lots of people around fighting, but these caught his attention. They looked...familiar, in the same way this whole place looked familiar, but a little more.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him what was familiar about the pair, they looked a lot like him. Both dark headed, and lithe for humans, graceful too. He watched in horror as they fought orc after orc. It looked like a beautiful dance, deadly yes, but beautiful never the less.  
  
Estel cried out in shock and alarm as first the man fell and then the woman. It was obvious even to him that they were dead. The man had an arrow in his eye and the woman had been stabbed many times and both were still and unmoving.  
  
It was then Estel saw to figures that he knew. And his first thought was 'What are they doing here?'  
  
" 'Dan? 'Ro?" he whispered in confusion. The two elves did not hear him, but continued to search through all the carnage looking for wounded. It was then that they came upon the man and woman. Both let out startled gasps and knelt down beside the two. They appeared sad at the loss of these humans, but Estel could not remember his brothers ever mentioning having human friends.  
  
Estel began to run to his brothers, he wanted nothing more than to be swept up in their arms and comforted. He wanted them to take him from this place of death back home.  
  
But when he got close enough to them to hear what they were saying he halted and stared at them as if he had never seen them before.  
  
"Damn reckless adan! Just had to get himself into this didn't he? He would not listen to us!! And now we have to go and tell ada of both their passages, and of the burden we all will now have to bear." Elladan muttered harshly.  
  
" 'Tis not the child's fault Elladan" Elrohir reminded his brother to not take it out on the boy.  
  
"I know that! Do you not think I don't? What are we going to do with him? Ada does not need this now!" Elladan finished grimly.  
  
Elrohir knew that his brother was saying these things out of grief for the loss of Arathorn, who had been a good friend to them both, and also out of sorrow for the boy which they would now have to take in for protection. Not necessarily a bad thing, but they both felt it would be hard for the little one, not having his true family, and growing up a human in a world of elves. Elrohir understood this, Estel did not.  
  
'That is what they really think of humans?' Estel thought to himself. 'That is what they really think of me?'  
  
It was at that moment that a great emptiness welled up inside of him. It was if someone had sucked the very life from his heart. His family never wanted him, and not because of him but because of what he was! Oh if he had only been born an elf!! But that was not so, and after all what elf could ever truly love a human? So he was a burden, an obligation, nothing more.  
  
Estel had never felt more alone in his life. He could no longer see his brothers, all he could see was death, and darkness. The deep darkness that burrows itself into the very marrow of the bones, and leaves you feeling colder than a January morning.  
  
Suddenly the darkness shifted and Estel could see a study, he recognized it to be his father's study. Elrond was sitting at his desk, and yes Gandalf was there. Suddenly hearing returned to Estel and he could hear what Gandalf and Elrond were saying to each other.  
  
"Is there no one else Mithrandir?" Elrond asked. He was actually fond of the child, but was not sure if Imaldris would be the best place for the child.  
  
"No mellon nin." Gandalf answered. "His is your kin, distantly yes, but you are the only kin he has left. Also he will be safe in Rivendell, until he is ready for the destiny that awaits him, whatever it may be, he would be better off here than with his own kind."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Very well then. He shall remain here, and be called Estel while he is among us, I will raise him as you ask."  
  
The darkness then shifted once more, and Estel did not get to hear the rest of the conversation, he did not hear how Elrond confessed he had bonded to the small boy in such a small time, and only worried for his safety and happiness.  
  
All Estel heard after that was silence. All he saw was darkness, and he did not care. All of his reasons for existing did not care. He was not loved, and it broke his heart. He felt as though he could go on no longer, it was too much. Not only to be unloved and unwanted, but to be a burden to the ones he loved, he could not take it. This had to end.  
  
~*End Dream~*  
  
Estel sat up in bed with a gasp just as Elrond and the twins entered the room. They rushed to his bed side immediately upon seeing his distress.  
  
"Estel ion nin, was it another bad dream?" Elrond asked gently, trying not to startle the still frightened boy.  
  
"It will be okay now Estel, it was mearly a dream tithen pen" Elladan comforted.  
  
" I am fine." Estel stated quietly. "It is nothing to worry yourselves about, I am sorry if I have disturbed you."  
  
"You did not disturb us little one, we were coming to visit you, our business is finished now." Elrohir told him quietly. "What troubles you so Estel? Why will you not talk to us? What are these dreams about? Perhaps if you tell us we can help." Elrohir finished, asking the questions on everyone's mind.  
  
"It is nothing Elrohir, do not worry, I do not even remember what they are about, you can not help." Estel answered in the same bleak tone he had used since awakening.  
  
"Very well ion nin, when you are ready to talk we will be here to listen. As for now, lunch is being served, you are not well enough to get out of bed, but we will bring some to you." Elrond stated, puzzling over the actions of his youngest. He knew that Estel would tell them in his own time.  
  
"Thank you, that will be fine. You all need to eat too." Estel stated simply, once again with his bleak tone, though he said more than normal this time.  
  
All of them were tired of that bleak voice, and they all would give anything to have the old Estel back, where did that joyful little boy go? Would he ever return, for they all missed him terribly.  
  
TBC........  
  
Ion nin -my son  
  
Tithen pen- Little one  
  
mellon nin- My friend  
  
Ada- Father/daddy  
  
adan- human  
  
Well that's it till next time!  
  
Namaarie everyone! 


	13. Namaarie Noss Nin? Farewell My Family

Wow! We are soooooo close to being finished with this story! It has been so much fun!! Well enough blabbing! On with the story! lol!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer:oh man, do we ever wish we owned this! But no sorry!!! I know if I did that I would not be living in a Trailer, and I am so I don't think it belongs to me! This is simply for our own sick pleasure, so we make no money, pity really I need it!  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
HobbitsRFun: Thank you for the compliments! Lol! Read and find out what happens! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!  
  
leggy-stinks: lol! Yes, I am afraid that we are evil authors and you will just have to wait and see for yourself!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! And here is a question, is he going to get better?????? Lol! Read and find out!  
  
Songbird: Is it really getting worse? *looks at chapter* yeah I guess so! Lol! Oh well! Hope you enjoy anyway!  
  
Iawen Londea: Thank you for all the wonderful compliments!!!! They really mean a lot coming from a really talented author such as yourself! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
littlesaiyangirl: Thank you for reviewing!! *blushes* we are glad you like it!!! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
  
To all reviewers: WE BROKE 60 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!! Hehe!!! A HUGE Thank you to EVERYONE!!!! *huggles everyone* you guys are the best! Hannon le to you all!  
  
Now on with the Torture errrrrr fic rather.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Elrond and the twins went down to the diningroom for lunch, Estel used that time to think about his night terrors. 'They do not love me. I am only a burden to them, why should I stay?' he thought mournfully. 'I know they do not really care, after all it is as Thaynes said, "Who could ever love a human?"'  
  
Then an idea struck him, he would run away, he obviously was not wanted, and he did not want to be a burden to the ones he loved so much. That is what he would do, relieve his beloved family of a burden, himself.  
  
Estel then proceeded to try and get out of bed. However, that just was not working very well, between his very sore chest, his pounding head, and the rest of his sore and abused body getting up was proving much more difficult than Estel thought it would.  
  
'Just another thing that is wrong with me' Estel thought disgustedly. 'I am so weak I can not even get out of bed, I bet anything that Elladan or Elrohir would be able to, or even an elfling would be able to!'  
  
With those gloomy thoughts Estel heaved himself out of bed and wandered around the room, trying to keep it from spinning, and also trying to gather a few supplies to take with him.  
  
It was while doing this that a thought struck him, maybe he should leave a note for his family. Though they undoubtably thought him a burden, he still knew that they would worry if they found him missing with no explanation as to where he went, simply because they felt him their responsibility. He had no paper or ink in his room, and the only place he knew to get them where he would not have to ask someone would be his father's study.  
  
'Well then I'll just have to go to ada's, no not ada anymore Elrond, Elrond's study and write them a note, I can leave it on a... no Elrond's desk, he surely will find it there.' Estel thought. The thought of Elrond no longer being his ada was tearing him up inside, but that's just how things were, and if he could not handle that then that was just more proof of how weak he truly was.  
  
Having gathered a few belongings, clothes, his small dagger, some of the food left from breakfast, he headed to Elrond's study to leave his elven family a note.  
  
~*Meanwhile in the diningroom~*  
  
"I worry for Estel Ada." Elrohir confessed quietly. "He is much changed, I do not understand. He does not seem to be in much physical pain, but I know these night terrors are keeping him from resting properly, and he will not discuss what is bothering him. Ada this worries me, he has never shut us out before." he finished quietly, a lone tear slipping from under his eyelid.  
  
Elrond sighed and looked upon his twin sons. Elladan's face had the same confused and hurt expression that his brother's face held. "I do not know my sons. I do not think that it is mere physical pain either, it is something much deeper than that." the elf lord stated quietly. "Could it be from.. from where Thaynes" Elladan spat the name out as if it tasted foul in his mouth, "tortured him? Perhaps that is what his night terrors are about." he finished.  
  
"But then if that is what they are over why would he not tell us that?" Elrohir asked. He was not really expecting a satisfying answer, for he knew that neither his father nor his twin really knew, but he could not help himself asking these questions, they were ripping him apart inside.  
  
"Once again my sons I do not have the answers, perhaps he is ashamed, now before you ask, I do not know why he would be ashamed, but that is the only explanation I can come up with. The only way we are going to get answers is to ask Estel, we will all have a talk after lunch is over." Elrond stated, now desperate for answers himself.  
  
They all looked at each other, and then began to eat at a pace that was very unbefitting elves, especially elven lords.  
  
'I am certainly glad Glorfindel is not in here now.' Elrond thought as he observed the twins eating. 'We would all get the 'what a elf lord does and does not do' speech, because eating like a pack of starving hobbits is certainly something proper elf lords do not do' he thought in amusement while beginning to dig into his meal with just as much gusto as his sons.  
  
~* Elrond's Study~*  
  
Estel was sitting at Elrond's desk with a large piece of parchment before him and a ink quill in hand.  
  
"Dear Ada," 'Wait no, not ada, scratch that, it should be Elrond. Or would they all think I was being ungrateful if I called him Elrond? Lord Elrond and family maybe?' Estel pondered to himself. This farewell letter was harder than he thought it would be. He did not want to sound too harsh, because he was not mad at any of them, in fact it was out of love that he did this. That's when it hit him, that is what he could write, the truth, his love for them, and that he no longer wished to burden them with his troublesome presence.  
  
After this revelation Estel had no trouble coming up with the rest of his letter. He bid farewell to the only family he had ever known, and let them know that he loved them, even though they were different.  
  
Just as he finished writing the letter and was trying to decide where to put it so that Elrond would find it immediately, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Estel! What are you doing out of bed, and in my study?" Elrond cried harshly out of shock and worry for his son.  
  
What little color was left in Estel's face fled it quickly upon hearing Elrond's words and tone. Estel slowly turned around to face his foster father, 'This is not good'  
  
TBC....  
  
Elvish translations.  
  
Ada- Father/daddy  
  
Well, once again thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!! These are what keep us writing! Oh that and the evil voices in our minds. Lol!  
  
Oh good quote just found: "What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."-Aristotle. Niffty huh?? I thought so.  
  
Well Namaarie till next time everyone!  
  
Rhonda-The Keeper of Legolas' sad looks and Elrond's love for his sons.  
  
&  
  
Arwen/Vanaondoiel-The Keeper of Elladan and Estel's guilt trips. 


	14. Truly Loved?

Well here it is the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late, but my internet has been down, and I was unable to post before now! Hope everyone doesn't mind! Enjoy!  
  
Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Iawen Londea: Thank you! Yes, he arrived just in the nick of time, as always! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Update is here! Lol!! Yes he caught him, read and find out if he convinces him to stay!  
  
littlesaiyangirl: Updated!! I think this one is a bit longer. I have trouble writing long chapters, don't know why, but I am trying to work on it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Firniswin: LOL!! Yes, Estel and I have had the same conversation! Thanks for reviewing and for the link! Your site is awesome!  
  
Whew that's everyone! Thanks to all you reviewers and readers!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond studied his foster son closely, the boy looked ready to collapse, whether it was from exhaustion or shock he did not know. He quickly reached out a hand to steady Estel as the boy began to fall.  
  
"Easy Estel, come on lets get you seated, you have been out of bed for far too long." Elrond chided his youngest gently, giving him the look the whole time.  
  
Elrond quickly guided Estel onto one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner of his study by the fire. Once he was certain Estel was settled and would stay put, he strode back over to his desk and picked up the letter that Estel had been writing and then sat across from his son.  
  
Estel refused to look at him, he just sat in the chair and stared at the fire. Elrond sighed. This was not like his son, usually if Estel had a problem he would come to Elrond immediately, but this was different. Estel was hiding from him, from all of them, that thought tore the elven father's heart to pieces.  
  
Finally, not knowing what else to do, Elrond read the letter that Estel had been writing, it was addressed to him after all.  
  
Lord Elrond and Family,  
  
I have to leave. I thank you all for everything that you have done for me. I realize now that I do not belong here. I know that you feel obligated to look after me, and I thank you for your dedication to that obligation, but I shall trouble you all no more. I have no place here, and I am only preventing all of you from being in your own. I will forever treasure the times I have spent here with all of you, I love you all.  
  
Namaarie awartha nin,  
Estel  
  
Elrond felt tears fill his eyes as he read his son's words, words that he thought would be the last spoken to his family. 'Oh Estel' he thought as he gazed upon his youngest. 'You are not our burden, but our joy, why can you not see that?' Elrond knew that he would have to force Estel to talk, he had wanted to wait the young man out, and let him talk about his problems and nightmares in his own time. However, it was apparent that Estel had no intention of talking this out willingly.  
  
"Estel" he said gently. When the boy did not acknowledge him he pressed harder, "Estel look at me." he said in a soft, but commanding voice. It was a voice that Estel knew all too well, and one he knew not to ignore.  
  
As soon as Estel's confused grey eyes met his Elrond continued, "What is this about ion nin? Why would you write such a letter? Or say such things? Are we an unfit family for you?" he asked gently.  
  
Estel's eyes went wide at that. "Of course not! You are the best family anyone could ever wish for! And and well, it is, I just have to go now." he finished lamely.  
  
Elrond raised one delicately arched eyebrow, "That is not an answer ion nin, why would you call yourself a burden to your family? I do not understand, and why would you say that we were obligated to love you? What is really troubling you Estel?"  
  
"You cannot possibly love me! Not really, I'm different, I'm slow not as graceful, I am always in trouble, someone has to look after me all the time, I am weak, who could love something like that? I know that you took me in because I had no where else to go, and I am sorry for that, but but..." the rest of what Estel was going to say dissolved into tears.  
  
All Elrond could do was stare at his youngest. 'Is that what he really thinks? Surely we have give him no reason to think that we do not love him.' The elf lord was desperately trying to come up with something to say, something that would reassure Estel that he was very much a part of his family, and was not simply put up with because of obligation, but that he loved him just as much as if he were born of his wife, when he was spared the task.  
  
Suddenly both Elladan and Elrohir burst through the door. "Estel! Surely you do not believe that!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Why would you think that we did not love you tithen gwador?" Elladan said at the same time.  
  
Both stared at their little brother. They could not believe what they had overheard, Estel planning on running away, him thinking that they all took care of him out of obligation, it was too much.  
  
Estel sniffled quietly, " 'Dan, 'Ro, I, I," Estel could go no further, he simply cried harder.  
  
Both twins rushed to their little brother's side and wrapped him up in a huge three-way hug. Tears gently cascaded down their cheeks and mingled with their brother's.  
  
Elrond simply looked at his sons. How could Estel think he was not part of this family?  
  
"Estel, we love you. You may not be my son by blood, and you may be a man and not an elf, but I love you no less for it. You are ours, you always have been. It does not matter what you are but who you are my son, and you are my son, you are brother to Elladan and Elrohir, and we are proud to have you as part of this family." Elrond told his youngest, trying to get through to the boy that he belonged with them. "Please my son, do not leave. We love you very much and it would break our hearts if anything happened to you. Why would you think you were an obligation? If I have given you cause to think so I am sorry."  
  
"No ada, I just well, Thaynes said that elves could never really love a human, and it kinda made sense at the time, and then the more I thought about it the more it seemed true, and then there were the dreams, oh ada!" Estel cried and then broke from his brothers' embrace and ran to his father. Elrond caught him gently and held the boy close to him.  
  
He then sat Estel upon his lap and gently began to quiet him, soon Estels sobs slowed and became whimpers and then he drifted off to sleep safe and sound in his fathers arms.  
  
The twins watched the scene and then made their way over to their father after Estel had dozed off. However, before either could say a word Elrond made a gesture for silence and then lifted the boy into his arms and began to carry him back to his room. Once there he gently laid his youngest son down onto his bed and tucked the blankets in around him.  
  
The twins had trailed him to Estel's room and now stood behind their father just watching their little brother sleep peacefully.  
  
Finally Elladan reached down and ruffled Estel's hair gently, "Post mae tithen gwador" he whispered quietly.  
  
Elrohir also leaned down and kissed his little brother's forhead "lend ol gwador nin"  
  
With that they all headed for the door, and with one last look at the peacefully slumbering young man they left the room closing the door gently behind them.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Whew!! Almost done!!!! 1 chapter left!!! *sobs* but we shall be writing a sequel to this so fear not!! Lol!! Or maybe you should fear?? Depends on your point of view I guess.  
  
Translations  
  
lend ol gwador nin- Sweet dreams my brother  
  
Post mae tithen gwador- Rest well little brother  
  
ada-Father/daddy  
  
tithen gwador- little brother  
  
ion nin-my son  
  
Namaarie awartha nin-Farewell my family 


	15. Healing

Title: Hope and Despair  
  
Rating: ummm about PG-13 for violence and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this? Ok, these characters do not belong to us, we just borrow them to torture for pleasure, not money and them give them back in (basically) the same condition we got them! *G*  
  
A/N: Well this a first. Rhonda's first fic and my first co-authored fic. Hope everyone enjoys, feedback is always welcome!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
leggy-stinks: *grins* thank you for all of your kind words! Your encouragement has really helped with this fic!  
  
Aemilia Rose: I am so glad you liked it and didn't think it was too mushy, or unbelievable! The sequel should be out soon, in about 2 weeks at the most. Thank you for your endless support and reviews!  
  
Firniswin: *Huge grin* thank you for all of the compliments!!! You are most welcome for both reviews, I LOVED your story, even if it did make me cry, and the site is wonderful too!!! Thank you so much for all of your encouragement!!!! It has been so much help, and I can never say thank you enough for posting this fic on your site!!!!!!!!!! So Thank you!  
  
littlesaiyangirl: Thank you!! This will be the final chapter, but I hope you will read the sequel "The Price of Vengeance" Which should be out in about 2 weeks or so. Thanks again!  
  
To All reviewers: We broke 70 reviews!!!!!!!!! *GASP* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *does happy dance* THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the endless support!! We never could have finished this without you!!!!!!! You all are the best!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel slept quietly for several hours after his confessions to his family. Elrond had carried him back to his room, and then sat in the chair beside the bed to keep vigil over his youngest. The twins had come in a bit later, they each took a chair and sat on the other side of the room, where they could be easily reached if needed, but out of the way otherwise.  
  
All of them dozed off after a bit and all seemed well and peaceful for the first time in a long time. However, things are not always as they seem, Estel's dreams were once again taking a turn for the worse. It seemed the talk with his family did not stop his subconscious from torturing him.  
  
He began to moan and wriggle around in the bed, trying to escape, to flee from the things and voices that he knew were lying, but he just could not seem to.  
  
The first sound of distress from Estel brought Elrond and the twins back to consciousness. They all got up and hovered over their youngest.  
  
"He dreams again" Elrohir stated, his voice dripping with sadness and sympathy.  
  
"It would appear so." Elrond confirmed.  
  
"But WHY!?" Elladan burst out. "We discussed this, surely he knows we love him? How many times must we reassure him? Why does he torture himself so?"  
  
"I do not know ion nin, but I intend to find out, this can not continue. He will never get well if his rest is continually interrupted, and it is also not good for his mental health either. The only way for the nightmares to stop is to talk about them, and by all the Valar I will make sure he talks, he has to, this is only hurting us all." Elrond concluded. The twins were a little shocked at this speech, but their father looked more determined than they had ever seen him. Neither would object for they felt the same, this needed to be resolved, and there is no time like the present.  
  
"Estel?" Elrond called gently but firmly. "Estel, ion nin, awaken."  
  
Estel bolted up gasping for air.  
  
Elrond quickly calmed him and waited till the glazed look left Estel's eyes and until he was sure the boy was awake.  
  
"Estel? You had another nightmare." It was not a question.  
  
Estel shook off the last remnants of the dream. "It was nothing ada, it is over now."  
  
Elrond sighed at his son's stubbornness, and the twins rolled their eyes at the same time. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"It is not nothing, Estel, you need to talk about this!" Elldan broke in harshly. "Why do you hide from us? Do you not trust us? What is it!?"  
  
Noting the horrified look upon his little brother's face Elrohir stepped in "We just want to help you tithen gwador, please let us."  
  
Estel looked up at his family, and suddenly saw the truth, love. There was no hate, no contempt, nothing but love and concern for him. Slowly he began to tell them about the thoughts that plagued him in his dreams, about the torturous voices that claimed they did not, could not love him. Also he told of the scenes he witnessed when he first came to them. How he saw the conversation between Gandalf and Elrond, and the one between the twins. As he went along talking became easier, and he picked up courage, though he did not look at any of them while he spoke.  
  
"And it just all seemed so real." he finished.  
  
By this time they all had tears in their eyes. What horrible things to be plagued by at night!  
  
Elrond spoke first, he felt he just had to get this out in the open, "Estel, yes when you first arrived here I was not sure what to do with you. Your arrival was so unexpected, but that does not mean I do not love you. You are as dear to me as all my children, and you are special because you were chosen, little one. Never doubt you are a part of this family."  
  
"Yes ada, I realize that now." he said softly.  
  
"And you will always be our brother! Don't you forget it!" Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time. "You are ours, and no one can take you away! We will always have rights to bug you tithen pen!" Elldan finished playfully, trying to break the somber mood.  
  
Everyone smiled at that. "Not if I bug you first!" Estel stated filling in his part of the little on going joke he had with the twins for several years about who could bug who and for how long.  
  
It felt good to joke and jest again. Elrond sat back and listened to his sons bickering and teasing each other, he realized that this signified healing. Estel was not completely healed yet, in neither mind nor body, but this was the true start of that healing, in time this would just be a bad memory.  
  
However, not even Lord Elrond could be aware of everything, and while he and his family enjoyed that happy peaceful moment together he could not foresee the horror that was to come, and that Estel's trials and pains were far from over.  
  
The End.  
  
Translations:  
  
ion nin- my son  
  
ada- Father/Daddy  
  
tithen gwador- little brother  
  
tithen pen- little one  
  
*sobs* it's over!!!!!!! Oh well, there is the sequel to think about.  
  
*grins evilly*  
  
Yes, there will be a sequel to this. It should be out soon, though when exactly I can't say. I (Vanaondoiel/Arwen) am going away on vacation Tues, and shall be gone for a week, so it will be after that. Sorry for the delay, but it can not be helped!  
  
Here is a small teaser for the sequel:  
  
'No NO! This could NOT be happening again!' Elladan thought frantically. How in the world were they going to get to Estel??? The situation was hopeless it seemed. 'This day started so well, how could it turn so bad so fast? I will kill him, if he harms one hair on Estel's head he is a dead elf' he thought as he glanced at the faces of his father and twin brother. How were they all going to get through this one?  
  
Stay tuned for "The Price of Vengeance" Coming soon to a ff.net near you!!! Lol!  
  
Well till next time everyone!! Namaarie! 


End file.
